The present invention relates to a display driver, a display device, and a display drive method.
A display panel (display device in a broad sense) represented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mounted on portable telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Reduction of power consumption is strongly demanded for a display panel mounted on these electronic instruments.
As a measure to realize reduction of power consumption of a display panel, a partial display has been proposed. The partial display allows only a part of the display area of the display panel to be displayed, thereby reducing power consumption in the non-display area.